1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to a zoom lens having a small size and a high zoom magnification and a photographing apparatus having the same.
2. Related Art
Users demand high resolution and high magnification for a photographing apparatus using a solid-state imaging device, such as a digital camera, an interchangeable lens system, a video camera, or the like. Also, since the expertise of a consumer of the photographing apparatus has improved, a zoom lens of a digital camera or a digital camcorder connected to the photographing apparatus (e.g., a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS)) must have an optical system having a small size and a high magnification.
In order to create a zoom lens having the small size and the high magnification, a refractive power of each of lens groups of the zoom lens is increased, and the number of lenses is minimized. However, aberration change due to zooming of the zoom lens as described above increases, and it is difficult to obtain a high optical performance of the zoom lens in the entire zooming range. Also, a movement amount of a magnifying lens group is increased to allow the zoom lens to have a high zoom magnification. In this case, the entire length of the zoom lens becomes longer, and thus it is difficult to make the zoom lens small. Therefore, it is difficult to make the zoom lens small with high performance and high zoom magnification.